Virtual love
by Amores
Summary: Los jóvenes tienen la tendencia de obtener amigos como tener romances en la net y quizás que algunos sean vampiros no haga la diferencia.


**+Virtual Love : Black x Silver+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Pareja: Kaname X Zero.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino.

El apuesto pura-sangre ultimamente estaba teniendo varios cambios de actitud y comportamiento aunque lo que mas llamaba la atención a los demás vampiros de la clase nocturna era que su querido Kaname-sama no pasaba tiempo con ellos. Si antes el tiempo era poco imaginense ahora. Pero había un culpable para esto y era la tecnología y para ser mas precisos la computadora. El pura-sangre desde que obtuvo el chance de por fin probar una de las computadoras que le habían regalado en su ultimo cumpleaňos no se ha despegado. Como todo joven comenzo a navegar en redes y así consiguió varios amigos virtuales. Pero había un amigo en especial que hacia que estuviera despierto a altas horas de la noche cual para nosotros es la tarde. Ese amigo de pseudonimo Silver le comprendía demasiado bien, tanto así que decidieron intercambiar direcciones y así poder chatear mas agustos. Takuma varias veces advirtió a Kaname de que nunca diera su verdadera identidad pero eso lo sabia muy bien. Aunque ninguno de los dos tenían ganas de saber como era el otro decidieron quedarse lo mas anónimo posibles. Con Silver podía hablar de lo que sea. Solo necesitaban un tema y podían durar horas tecleando y buscando mas de aquello. También jugaban juegos y asta pudo enseñarle a Silver algunos trucos en el ajedrez como el también aprendió trucos en el poker. Sabia poco de aquel Silver. Sabia que tenia 17 y que iba a una escuela que odiaba a muerte. También sabia que el chico no era muy popular con las chicas por su actitud y que por supuesto…era chico, mas algunos gustos etc. Los demás vampiros estaban impactados de ver que ni por teléfono se dejaban en paz. En plenas clases podían ver a su Kaname-sama chatear con el tal amigo ese. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitían se habían vueltos adictos uno al otro… de una amistad virtual se había vuelto en un romance virtual.

Silver : Los examenes están cerca y tengo que ayudar a mi amiga a estudiar

Kaname alzo la ceja derecha, se acomodo un poco mejor sobre su cama y comenzo a teclear en su laptop nueva.

Black : Si es linda no habrá tanto problema ¿o si?  
Silver : ¿Bromeas? Ya te dije que es insoportable y explicarle algo es como hablar con una pared.  
Black : Pobre  
Silver : ¿Y ya estas estudiando para los examanes?  
Black : Los libros estan ahi sobre la mesa…los vere despues.  
Silver : También los mios y como no puse atención en nada sera bastante difícil esta vez.  
Black : Entonces que haces chateando conmigo…ponte a estudiar tonto  
Silver : ¡Hey! No tengo ganas, mejor hablemos de otra cosa

Kaname miro hacia el techo y volvió a teclear.

Black : ¿Crees en la existencia de los vampiros?  
Silver : Mas de lo que crees…

Yuuki caminaba hacia la cocina cuando paso por el cuarto de Zero y vio una luz prendida.  
-¿Zero? ¿Que haces despierto a estas horas?  
-Nada  
-Deberías de dormir  
-¿Yuuki que haces tu despierta a estas horas?  
-¿Chateando? –Entro Yuuki a su habitación.  
El peliplateado de una cerro su laptop y la miro enojado.  
-¿Sabes lo que es privacidad?  
-Zero tiene novia…¡Zero tiene novia! –Repetía cantando.  
-¡Es solo un amigo! –Se sonrojo  
-Dime quien es…quizás lo conozca también.  
-¡No seas metida y mejor largate! –La empujo hacia afuera.  
La castaña hizo un puchero y camino hacia la cocina. ¿Era el amigo de siempre?  
Zero tenia un amigo virtual desde algunos meses y eso hacia que no se despegara de su laptop. Yuuki no sabia nada al respecto a ese amigo pero era feliz de que aunque sea existiera alguien mas que reconociera el lado positivo de Zero.  
Después de algunas horas el prefecto decidió de que era hora de dormir ya que después de todo tenia clases a que asistir.

Silver : Me tengo que ir pero hablamos mañana  
Black : OK  
Silver : Bye

El castaño apago la laptop y bajo hacia abajo. Los demás vampiros se reunieron al rededor de el.  
-Buen día, Kaname-sama  
-Buen día a todos –Dijo algo pensativo.  
-Kaname ¿que pasa? –Pregunto Ichijou  
-¿Hmm? Nada –Sonrió haciendo que todos se asombraran.  
La respuesta de Silver lo había dejado pensativo.  
¿Sabia de vampiros? No sabia si Silver era humano si quiera…si fuera uno de ellos seria mas fácil pero… ¿como se le pregunta a alguien si es un vampiro sin sonar extraño?  
O quizás tenia que simplemente decirle a Silver que quería conocerle. Alguien con quien salir sin necesidad de muchas tonterías…si, algo así necesitaba.  
-¿Aidou que haces?  
-Preparo el proyecto de mañana Kaname-sama –Se vio alagado de que el pura-sangre se interesara en el.  
-¿Proyecto?  
-Kaname-sama no me diga que no recuerda que teníamos que hacer un proyecto para las clases de idioma.  
-Lo olvide por completo –Paso una mano por su cabello.  
-Si quieres te ayudo, el domingo es largo y aburrido.  
-Gracias Takuma –Camino hacia arriba acompanado del rubio.  
Ichijou estaba impactado. Kaname no era persona de olvidar cosas tan rápidamente…¡se lo había dicho ayer!  
-¿Chateando otra vez?  
-Si –Se sentó Kaname en la silla de su estudio.  
-¿Acaso no duerme ese chico?  
-Lo hace en clases…eso me dijo –Sonrió Kaname  
En la mañana Zero caminaba como un zombie a las clases. No pudo dormir mucho por estar pegado a la laptop.  
-¿Zero? ¡Despierta!  
-¿Que? ¿Que pasa? –Ya estaba listo para usar a Bloody Rose  
-Te estas durmiendo en la puerta  
-Oh –Camino hacia adentro y tomo asiento.  
Yuuki lo miro pensativa pero las clases comenzaron y todos estaban atentos…menos el prefecto quien aparte de estar recostado sobre su mesa, estaba chateando por su teléfono celular.

Silver : No pude dormir nada…hubiera seguido hablando contigo  
Black : Yo tenia un proyecto y ni siquiera recordaba eso, lo bueno es que un amigo me ayudo para tenerlo listo.  
Silver : Eso te manda por seguir chateando conmigo  
Black : Me gusta hacerlo

Zero se sonrojo por completo. ¿Porque tenia que ser tan amable con el? Siempre era así y siendo sincero adoraba a ese tal Black.

-¿Kiryuu?  
-Presente  
-¿Que hace ahí?  
El peliplateado escondió el teléfono en su bolsillo.  
-Nada ¿porque?  
El profesor se acerco para ver si era cierto pero al no encontrar evidencia se devolvió al frente.  
-Olvidelo…pero preste atención ¿quiere?  
-Claro –Desato un aura peligrosa que ahuyento a medio mundo al lado suyo e hizo nervioso al mismo profesor.  
Kaname se recosto en su cama pero el sonido del messenger lo despertó a tiempo.

Silver : Hablamos después  
Black : ¿Te atrapo de nuevo el profesor?  
Silver : No pienso perder otro celular  
Black : OK  
Silver : Bye

El pura-sangre cayó rendido sobre su cama, pero algunas horas después caminaba hacia las clases con los demás vampiros y por coincidencia como un zombie también.  
-Aidou por favor, deja de moverte tanto ¿si? –Bostezo el castaño.  
-Como usted desee Kaname-sama  
-Debí de haber bebido café antes de salir  
-Tu obsesión te esta cobrando con sueňo -Rió Takuma  
-¿Cual obsesión? –Pregunto Aidou al otro rubio.  
-Ninguna –Rompió Kaname la conversacion para tomar su celular y ver si tenia algún mensaje nuevo.  
-Esa obsesión –Señaló Ichijou a Kaname atento al teléfono.  
El castaño camino hacia Yuuki y encontró a Zero por cosas del destino también muy pendiente de su teléfono.  
-¿Acaso esta de moda o que? –Prenso Yuuki viendo a ambos vampiros.  
-¿Yuuki como estas?  
-Muy bien Kaname-senpai ¿y usted?  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Kaname nada mas  
-Lo siento…Kaname –Se sonrojo la pequeña.  
-¡Hey tu! ¡Alto! –Escucho a Zero gritarle y señalar con su teléfono a una de las chicas que quería acercarse a Kain.  
-Siempre tan agresivo Kiryuu-kun –Sonrió Kaname falso  
-Siempre tan metido Kuran  
-¡Zero!  
-Olvidalo Yuuki…-Acaricio a la chica y luego camino hacia los demás.  
En clases Kaname entregaba el proyecto y luego volvía a ponerle atención al celular que estaba sobre su mesa.

Silver : Estoy de vuelta  
Black : Así que no te atraparon esta vez

Todos los vampiros veían a Kaname muy concentrado en lo que hacia.

Silver : Esta vez me senté algo mas atrás así que tuve tiempo de esconderlo…ugh  
Black : ¿Que pasa?  
Silver : Sabes que no me llevo bien con nadie pero hay un tipo que me revuelve el estomago  
Black : Te llevas bien conmigo  
Silver : ¿Porque eres así conmigo?

Yuuki trataba de acercarse a Zero para ver que tecleaba pero el chico partió hacia su habitacion algo sonrojado.

Black : Es la verdad  
Silver : …Si  
Black : Que decías del "tipo" ?  
Silver : Es detestable… ¡Lo odio!

Los vampiros se asustaron al ver a Kaname simplemente sonreír. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco su líder?

Black : Wow  
Silver : Desde un principio jamas me lleve bien con el.  
Black : También tengo a alguien así  
Silver : ¿Y como haces para que deje de molestarte?  
Black : Lo ignoro y cuando tengo la oportunidad de humillarlo, lo hago.  
Silver : Me gusta la idea pero no es fácil  
Silver : Hey...disculpa que no te pregunte antes pero como te fue con el proyecto

-¿Porque tiene que ser tan adorable? –Pensó Kaname

Black : No se…solo hice lo que mi amigo me dijo y ya.  
Silver : Okay

Zero mordió sus labios al leer el próximo mensaje.

Black : ¿Te molestaria conocerme?

Kaname cerro los ojos. Lo había hecho. No había paso atrás.

Silver : ¿Personalmente? Claro, porque no…solo que como ya te dije no soy igual a como soy aqui.  
Black : ¿Como así?  
Silver : No soy muy querido que digamos y mi look es bastante agresivo para muchas personas.  
Black : No importa

Zero se sonrojo por completo. ¿De verdad iba a tener el valor de conocerlo?

Silver : Entonces…¿el próximo fin de semana?  
Black : ¿Y los exámenes?  
Silver : Es solo una tarde…yo que se  
Black : ¿El viernes?  
Silver : Después de las seis estoy libre  
Kaname miro a su alrededor. Ni modo, tenia que faltar a clases el viernes.  
Black : Trato hecho  
Silver : ¿Donde?  
Black : ¿Te gustan los dulces?

Luego de que ambos decidieran el lugar y algunas otras cosas se despidieron. Kaname alzo la ceja al ver que todos los vampiros tenían la mirada sobre el.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Nada Kaname-sama –Se asustaron todos y volvieron a lo mismo.  
-Ruka deja los celos ¿quieres? –Miro Kain a la rubia que casi le rompía la mano.  
-¡Tiene que ser una tipa!  
-Shh –Hizo Aidou asustado de que Kaname le escuchara.  
La semana fue bastante lenta y ambos siguieron chateando y así asta se ayudaron en algunos examenes.  
Pero por fin …el viernes llego.  
-¿Zero? ¿A donde vas?  
-A salir ¿porque? –Dijo nervioso arreglandose el cabello.  
-Se que vas a salir ¿pero a donde? ¡Llevame si!  
-A un café cerca… pero tienes que estudiar para el ultimo examen…así que no.  
Ambos se apresuraron a llegar pero estaban algo dudosos si el otro asistiría.  
Kaname miro su reloj algo dudoso. No habían hablado de la salida desde el día en que la planearon pero dudaba de que el otro lo había olvidado.  
Pero de repente…  
-¿Kiryuu? –Percato al chico  
-¿Kuran? ¿Que haces aquí? Estas faltando a clases, sabias? –Le miro algo confundido.  
-Lo se pero tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Has lo que quieras chupa-sangre  
-¿Y que haces tu aquí? Que yo sepa las clases diurnas tienen examenes.  
-Kuran...es viernes, okay

-…-  
Luego de un silencio se miraron mejor y ambos se taparon las caras con sus manos. Ambos tenían que traer algo para identificarse.  
Silver y Black tenían que traer un libro y por coincidencia Kaname y Zero los tenían.  
-De todas las personas en el mundo…¿tenias que ser tu? –Se escucho el grito  
-Así que el " tipo" detestable era yo –Sonrió el castaño  
-¡Claro que si tonto!  
Kaname se pudo de pie y se acerco a Zero.  
-Hay dos opciones…una es olvidar esto y jamas volver a hablarnos y dos es olvidar el incidente pero seguir hablando.  
Zero se quedo en silencio.  
-Por lo que veo la numero uno, esta bien. -Se alejo el vampiro del cazador.  
-¿No hay mas opciones?  
-¿Hmm?  
-Lo que escuchaste –Se sonrojo Zero.  
-Quizas exista alguna numero tres…como continuar con la cita y continuar chateando –Alzo Kaname la ceja dudando en que el otro tomara esa decisión.  
-No vine aquí en balde…numero tres sera. –Camino y tomo asiento.  
-Wow Kiryuu…impresionante. –Tomo Kaname también asiento.  
La camarera se acerco y tomo las ordenes.  
-¿Entonces me prestas el libro? –Murmuro Zero  
-Aquí esta –Intercambiaron los libros  
-Gracias...te lo devuelvo el lunes.  
-Si Black hubiera sido otra persona se lo hubieras tenido que devolver en otra cita.  
-No hubiera sido problema…me gusta hablar con el.  
-También me gusta hablar contigo  
Gracias al hecho de que ya se conocían y tenían que regresar al mismo lugar Zero decidió regresar con Kaname solo que antes de la escuela detuvo el auto.  
-Asta aquí  
-¿Por que?  
-¿Como que porque? Tengo días comportandome como un idiota enamorado y ahora regreso con Kuran de la nada.  
-¿Idiota enamorado?  
-Ya callate y gracias por traerme –Bajo del auto.  
Kaname no soporto mas y bajo también.  
-¡Kuran entra al auto ahora mismo! –Dijo aunque sabia que el otro no iba a tomar ordenes de nadie y menos de el.  
-Kiryuu si estabas enamorado de Black…estas enamorado de mi.  
-¡Claro que no! –Sintió que el otro lo acorralaba contra el auto.  
-Somos la misma persona  
-¡No es así! Tu no puedes serlo…maldición, alejate de mi.  
-Ami también me gusta Silver y también me comportaba como un idiota enamorado. –Alzo el mentón del otro.  
-Hiiiiii –Buscaba como loco a Bloody Rose  
-Y como somos los mismos…Significa que me gustas tu –Poso sus labios sobre los de Zero.

Silver : Te odio  
Black : ¿Aun enojado por haber robado tu primer beso?  
Silver : ¡Claro que si!  
Black : Hablando de otras cosas…¿te gusto el libro?  
Silver : Aun no he terminado de leerlo y no me cambies el tema  
Black : ¿Asi que aun me odias?  
Silver : Si  
Black : ¿Y aun te gusto?  
Silver : Si  
Black : También me gustas Zero

Zero cayó de espaldas sobre su cama y consiguió una almohada para taparse su enrojecido rostro mientras que algunos vampiros en la clase nocturna asustados veían a Kaname reírse.


End file.
